dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Devlos Ungol (New Earth)
Over time, however, Devlos would try to find a way to escape his imprisonment. He came upon this world's remnants of an advanced civilization and forced these people, whom he derogatorily called them "Dogs", to be their leader. Devlos was able to piece together their advanced technology to use in his plans to escape. In the hundred years that had passed he learned that Abin Sur had died, in which Devlos found the restrictions placed upon him loosened after Abin Sur's death. Using the Dogs' technology, he was able to peer outside the world of the power ring, which he learned about Abin Sur's successor Hal Jordan, a descendant of Henry Lee Jordan. Devlos would monitored Hal Jordan and learned about Jordan's friend, the Atom, whom Devlos saw him as his only mean for his escape. He sent out a distress signal through a piece of his bio-armor that had been placed in an Old West exhibit. Though the signal purported to be for Green Lantern, it was only a ruse to draw the Atom in close. Devlos was able to draw a slight amount of white dwarf star power from the Atom's costume. Once Hal Jordan and the Atom were close in proximity, Devlos temporary took control of Jordan's ring and exchanged his subatomic world for Earth. As the Earth shrank, the subatomic world grew. With his freedom, Devlos intended to destroy the power ring that would destroy Earth, resulting an explosion that destroy the power ring and the formerly subatomic world. As the energy wave from the explosion would expand outward until it destroyed the sun and cause a chain reaction across space, creating more dead stars and allowing Devlos to grow stronger. But Devlos' plan did not came to fruition due to one of the Dogs that deliberately destroy the subatomic world, causing an explosion that sent Devlos straight into Earth's sun, where he is imprisoned once again. Years later, Hal Jordan was corrupted by Parallax, destroying the Green Lantern Corps, and later sacrificed his life and power to reignite the sun which had been extinguished by the Sun-Eater. In the time the sun was out, Devlos was able to absorb dead star radiation and escape before the sun was restored. After freeing himself from his latest imprisonment, Devlos had waited until he had absorbed enough dead star power to emerge from hiding. His first target on his path to universal destruction was the planet Ramnos. Devlos battled Stellara, the last in a long line of Stellaran warriors that had protected Ramnos for forty-thousand generations, and defeated her, and following her DNA encoding, became his slave. Devlos sent Stellara to Earth to seek out the last Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner. Though Stellara asked Green Lantern for his assistance, she could not take the chance he might refuse. To this end, she tampered with Rayner's power battery. When Rayner charged his power ring he was instantaneously transported to the debris field that was Ramnos. Devlos had planned well, having Stellara betray the Green Lantern, destroying his power ring, and left him stranded in space. He and Stellara then traveled to Ungara to avenge Devlos' first defeat before going on to Earth. Devlos, however, underestimated Rayner, as the Green Lantern was able to reform the ring by sheer force of will. Despite this success, Devlos was still stronger. Surprisingly, Stellara was able to overcome her DNA encoding and strike out at Devlos. Though her attack did not seriously harm Traitor, it did distract him long enough for an electromagnetic pulse generated by Rayner to enter Traitor's body and shut him down from the inside. Stellara gave her life-force to restore the Green Lnatern to health, but she would not survive as her body had begun destroying itself once she had risen against Traitor. To prevent Devlos from absorbing more dead star radiation and becoming a threat once again, Rayner gathered the debris field of Ramnos and compressed it around the tyrant. Entombed at the planet's core, the dead star radiation would not reach him. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:1999 Character Debuts